The Dark Masters
by Aerie Winterhold
Summary: They were trapped; confined in darkness and cold. Plus there was no way out. An eighteen year old girl, (disabled) found her way to the ninja. Lost. That's what she felt like and because of the ninja, she found something she never found before. Home, love, longing, light. Now because of her, the ninja are in trouble. Will the ninja get out of this mess? Read to find out.
1. Cold

1: Cold

It was cold because you could see the fog escape your throat. The body shivered trying to keep warm but it was futile. All that was felt was cold. It was made of pure ice. The walls, ceiling, floor... But the best part of that was there were glittering gem stones everywhere. It was gorgeous. They changed into different colors every five seconds. They changed to red, purple, blue, pink, green... Practically the colors of the rainbow. Only there was no way out and they were confined in the cold.

"This... T-This is my fault... I'm s-sorry..." The soft feminine voice apologized while still shaky.

"No it isn't. We... We didn't know the cave would... Collapse on us..." A strong voice assured though it was clear he was trying to keep his voice from shaking. He turned to face his spiky brunette haired brother. "Kai, can you make a fire?"

Kai frowned as he rubbed fraction against his arms also trying to keep warm. Kai was the fire wielder, able to bend fire at will- almost. He might be a master but he still had a lot to learn.

"I can but I don't know how long it'll last. It's freezing in here!" Kai opposed.

The small girl shivered violently, her teeth chattered and she contained as much warmth as possible. She sat near the boy who attempted to calm her, and she seek comfort for she was mortified. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes at Kai. "Yes Kai we get that. Give it a try anyway, who knows how long we'll be stuck in here?"

Kai summoned a flickering flame on his fist, a prideful smirk lacing his lips. It wasn't much but it would have to do. The three of them sat, absorbing the flame's heat as silence began to invade their surroundings. Guilt weighed heavily on her heart and she knew that the other two ninja won't come to the rescue. They were prisoners to their own will, being blackmailed or controlled. It depended on the mood of the Dark Masters.

The Dark Masters took her in, cared for her, loved her. After defying their wishes, they left her. They were cold hearted beings who only cared about themselves. That she learned the hard way. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks and she buried her face into her hands.

"Whoa, hey now. There's no need for that." The black ninja said, trying to comfort the crestfallen girl.

"But... But I'm responsible f-for this whole mess! The others... They... They won't come!" She cried out and abruptly she flung herself at the Earth Master.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close and her body was shaking uncontrollably. Kai rolled his eyes, annoyed but this came as a total shock to the Earth Master and felt awkward in the position he was in.

"We'll... Find a way out and then we'll need to come up with a plan to save the others. Everything will be okay." He said though doubts plagued his mind.

Tears continued to flow from her green orbs, staining his black Gi. The earth wielder scanned the cave with his eyes, eying the crystals that were everywhere. "I know I've said this before when we entered the cave but those crystals aren't normal crystals."

Kai looked at his brother. "Yeah? And?"

"Maybe they're the key to our escape?"

"You're nuts Cole. How can crystals be our ticket out of here?" He asked, disbelieving his brother.

"Just trust me on this, will ya hothead?" Cole said seriously and he gently pried the weeping girl off him and gently looked into her eyes.

"Aerie, how much do you know about these crystals?"

Aerie blinked and looked at Cole through wet eyes. She thought profoundly on the subject. "Uh... W-well I remember one of the Dark Masters bringing me here... A-And she said... If you take a crystal from here, toss it onto the ground a-and it'll break. Once you d-did that... A portal would be brought f-forth..." She sniffed.

Kai snorted. "A portal?"

Aerie nodded. "Yes... But it'll warp you to any random location."

Cole smiled warmly at Aerie. "That's great to know. Would you like to do the honors of showing us?" His voice was light and gentle.

Aerie was taken aback by the offer. "Me?" She asked and Cole nodded his head.

Aerie gulped. "I umm... Sure..." She stood up from her spot and she slowly and cautiously walked over to the cave's wall to pick off a crystal.

With the help from Cole as he easily plucked the crystal off the wall, he gave it to Aerie who held it in her hand. It was as cold as the rest of the cave. She watched as the colors still vibrated off of the stone. Her eyes fell back onto the two ninja, Cole urging her forward while Kai was just sitting there, waiting impatiently.

Inhaling, Aerie chucked it on the ground and the crystal shattered upon impact. Not too long after a portal revealed itself in front of the three inhabitants of the cave.

Kai made the flame on his fist die down and blinked upon seeing the portal.

"Alright everyone, we're heading into the portal together. Both of you take my hands!" Cole instructed.

Kai and Aerie obeyed and each grabbed his hands. On the count of three, they all jumped into the portal. On the other side, they were randomly warped and they were transported at the ocean. They all cried out when they fell and when they plummeted into the water, only two managed to come back to the surface.

Cole coughed when his head was above water and he called out to his brother and Aerie.

"Cole! I'm right next to you, there's no need to shout." Kai replied swimming up next to Cole.

Cole was relieved that Kai was safe but as he treaded the water, he wondered: where was Aerie? His eyes widened. "Where's Aerie?" He asked Kai.

"She was with us. You don't think..." Kai began but stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Cole.

"She can't swim."

Thinking quickly, Cole inhaled deeply and pushed himself under the water, desperately searching for Aerie. He couldn't find her and he swam back up to the surface for air.

"Any luck?" Kai asked.

"No but I'm heading back down there." Cole insisted.

"No way Cole, let me go under." Kai offered.

"Alright but if you come back up without Aerie, I'm heading back down." Cole instructed.

With that said, Kai inhaled deeply and pushed himself under to find Aerie.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Here's a new story that I decided to write! So I'm bringing in a new OC that was created not only by me but a good cyber friend which all of you know as KairiVenomous. If it weren't for her, I would not have been able to come up with Aerie on my own! Hopefully she doesn't turn out to be a Mary-Sue! _

_Anyway, this story actually is inspired from an awesome dream that I had not that long ago. My dream was about the ninja and this cave was in it as well. Dreams really help when you have writer's block! :D _

_What did you all think of the first chapter? Good? Bad? Constructive criticism is welcomed! _

_Thank you for taking your time in reading this story and reviewing! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Ninja Of Fire Kai~ _


	2. Stranded

2: Stranded

Kai swam as far as he could, his eyes scanning the vast ocean for the drowning Aerie. Then something caught his attention and he looked over at it. It was Aerie, trapped in some seaweed as her ankle and her wrist were tangled. She didn't appear to be struggling and that wasn't a good sign.

Kai swam further down, and managed to get to Aerie. He began to untangle the seaweed but it wasn't loosening. He struggled with it and he was beginning to lose oxygen. He had to swim back to the surface to breathe, even though he didn't like leaving Aerie in that position. Reluctantly, Kai pushed away from Aerie and swam back to the surface as fast as he could.

Cole continued to tread the water, his heart heavy with concern. It felt like forever that Kai was down there but it was only ten minutes. If Zane were there, he would last longer underwater. But Zane wasn't there with him and Kai. No. He and Jay were prisoners of the Dark Master's. The Dark Master's barely even showed their true forms; always hiding in the shadows.

The sound of gasping for breath brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw Kai but he saw no signs of Aerie.

"You couldn't find her?" Cole asked.

"I found her but she's tangled in seaweed. I tried untangling it but I was beginning to lose oxygen," Kai concluded.

"Alright I'm heading down there." Cole insisted.

"Cole, I know you want to help her, but she's down deep in this ocean. If I couldn't get her out what makes you think you can?" Kai asked.

That struck Cole hard.

Kai was right.

If Kai couldn't get to her, then should he even try?

Of course he should! He was the leader of the group and he promised her that she was going to be safe.

No turning back.

He needed a miracle.

He inhaled and pushed himself under the water.

"Cole!" Kai called.

Aerie might not be a part of the ninja team but she was his responsibility. He swam deep down into the ocean and spotted Aerie. What Kai said was true because there she was, trapped in some seaweed. He swam to her and began to untangle the seaweed.

_don't die... don't die... _Cole thought.

But just like Kai, the tangles were just too tight for Cole to undo. Then, he felt another pair of hands next to his and he looked over to see Kai next to him. He was aiding him in this mission of saving Aerie. With four hands dancing with seaweed, it might be a better success instead of two.

After a bit, they managed to free Aerie. Her body limp in Kai's arms and they swam hastily back to the surface. As their heads emerged out of the water, they gasped for air, welcoming it greatly.

"Alright... We got... Aerie... Now what...?" Kai asked through pants.

"We find land." Cole instructed.

Though it was easier said than done. They were both tired and exhausted from today's event and treading water took a lot out of anyone after awhile.

* * *

_"I want you to stay here sweetie okay?" _

_"Mommy? Where are you going?" _

_"Out, but I promise I will be back." _

_The taller figure began her departure of her house, closing the door as she left. _

_Hours. It felt like hours... _

_When will she come back?_

_She sat on the piano bench, lightly tapping the keys as the notes danced across the slick sheet of paper. Eyes scanning the notes, fingers moved, but her heart sank. Sank deeper and deeper. It's been hours and panic began to surface. _

_Click. Jiggle. _

_The movement stopped and silence made itself present. She heard it again. _

_Click. Jiggle. _

_The doorknob moved and the front door pushed open. Body tensed and she didn't dare move. "Mommy?" She called out softly. _

_No answer. _

_Before she knew it, she was being gagged and tied. That was the last thing she remembered when she was eight. _

Groaning was heard and she slowly opened her eyes. However she regretted it as she saw the brightness that was the sun. She immediately closed her eyes and she could have sworn she heard a voice.

"Aerie?" It asked.

She didn't say anything. Her head felt like lead- unwilling to move- and her mouth was shut. Too tired to speak. She felt drenched and it began to occur to her that she wasn't drowning. Her hand twitched at the sound of the voice and she felt something soft underneath her.

"How is she Kai?"

"She's regaining consciousness." Kai replied.

Aerie coughed and water came out from the throat. She opened her eyes again and scanned the area with her eyes.

"Aerie? Can you hear me?" Kai asked.

"Yes," Aerie said softly while coughing up more water.

Kai sighed, relieved to hear Aerie was functioning.

"Where are we?" She looked over at Kai who knelt down beside her.

"Stranded, on an island. Cole's trying to create an S.O.S signal so we can get off of here." He answered her, looking over at Cole who was hard at work.

"Will it work?"

Kai sighed heavily, "We can only hope."

The sun was setting over the horizon, the rays touching the ocean's surface making the ocean sparkle. The sky changing into a beautiful shade of purple, pink and orange. The sounds of the rolling waves could be heard as they crashed onto the sand, rolling back into the ocean once again, creating a smooth rhythmic pattern. Erotic birds chirped in the forest area behind the trio.

"I can't believe we're actually stranded on an island." Aerie said with disbelief.

"Can you stand?" Kai asked.

"Uh... Let's see."

Aerie tried to push herself up but as she did, she felt dizzy and stumbled over her own two feet. Kai caught her and helped made her more stable.

"Sorry about that..." Aerie apologized and she looked down in embarrassment.

"Eh, no worries. Let's see if Cole needs help with that S.O.S signal." Kai offered.

Feeling rather embarrassed, Aerie walked with Kai but didn't look at him on the way over to Cole.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Here's chapter two! What do you think? _

_Next chapter I might write with Jay and Zane being captured by the Dark Masters and their attempt at an escape! That should be interesting. _

_Please let me know what your thoughts are on Aerie! _

_Oh and I did change my Pen Name and avatar once again but I'm still the same author! :D _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~_


	3. Tortured

3: Tortured

An agitated groan escaped his throat when he was bounded inside a cell. He couldn't believe his luck! After trying to save some girl this is what he gets? Captured and tossed into a cell as if he were some kind of wild animal... Worst day ever!

His brother was confined in another cell, separate from his. He was facing the ceiling, being strapped down tightly on a table like some experiment ready to be experimented on. His eyes closed as if he were in deep thought.

"Perfect, just perfect! Can you believe our luck Zane?" The chestnut haired boy ranted. "We try and save some girl and what do we get? Trapped!"

He would have paced around the cell if it weren't for the chains that bounded his wrists and the chains that grasped tightly around his ankles. His back was pressed against the wall, his feet dangled from the air, his position looked like he was making an x.

"Oh I swear once I get out of here those Dark Masters are going to pay!"

"Are we now?" A deep, calm voice asked from the shadows.

Jay's eyes widened with disbelief when he heard the one Master speak.

"You are nothing but a weakling, trapped and at our mercy. Ever since you ninja saved one of our own, your life will be a living hell. For you see, we are a lot more powerful than meant to believe." He lectured.

"Show yourself coward! Stop hiding within the shadows!" Jay spat.

That got a chuckle in return. "Oh you poor unfortunate soul. You are in no position to making threats. With just one touch, I can instantly kill you."

Jay gulped and his heart pounded vigorously inside his chest. "You're bluffing!" Jay retorted.

"You're scared ninja. Good, now how should I torture you?" He mused.

"If you're going to torture the obnoxious one, I'll torture the quiet one." A female voice echoed the room.

"Hey! Don't you ever touch Zane!" Jay spat.

But a cackle escaped her throat. "Well now ain't that sweet? Loyal to your friends eh? You can't do a thing to stop us!"

"Let's see, let's have a little fun first with you." The male voice calmly said and a machine emerged from the ceiling.

Jay gasped when he recognized the machine. It was a tickle machine.

"I heard you like to laugh ninja. I wonder how much laughter you can take in?"

The machine made a humming noise as it started up and it began to move its way towards the Lightning ninja. Jay started to burst out into laughter when the machine made contact with his body.

"Wake up my ice prince." The female voice instructed sweetly.

Instantly Zane opened his eyes but he didn't see anyone. He heard the voice and took notice that he was trapped onto the table. He began to struggle but to no avail.

"Oh you poor thing! I hate to burst your bubble but you my dear won't be going anywhere anytime soon. I get to have some fun with you. Hmm but what should I do?"

"What do you want from me?" Zane spat.

Cackling was heard as it bounced off the walls. "I want to have some fun with you. Your friend is already taken so I had to chose you. You are not human, no? Therefore I can reprogram you." She mused.

Zane glared. "Don't touch me!"

"Heh you really are amusing, but I won't touch you because with just one touch you can easily die my dear and that _won't_ be any fun."

Zane didn't know if he should believe that. There was no way that was even possible but somehow it seemed to be more than a threat.

"What is your motive?" Zane asked.

"Ha! Like I'll tell you that! We might be evil but we're not stupid!"

* * *

"How's it coming along Cole?" Kai asked as he came to Cole's side.

"Well I gathered as much wood as I could to create it. Now all we need to do is wait for a helicopter or our dragon to show up." Cole said.

"So we're stuck here for awhile." Kai said as he looked out into the vast ocean. "Reminds me of the time we were stuck on the Dark Island."

Cole sighed. "Yeah brings back memories." He agreed.

Aerie blinked when she looked at both ninja. She didn't have the foggiest idea what they were talking about considering she wasn't with them at the time. Then a loud, obnoxious sound rumbled and all eyes fell on Aerie who blushed deeply in embarrassment. She pushed her black hair behind her ear and said, "Heh, sorry about that... I haven't eaten all day."

"No worries, I'm sure there's fruit on the island. Let's get hunting." Cole offered with a smile.

Aerie hid behind Kai, too nervous to hunt. "I umm..."

Kai looked over his shoulder at Aerie but rolled his eyes. "You got me and Cole to look after you." he said annoyed.

"Kai," Cole scolded, narrowing his eyes at him.

"What?" Kai asked seriously.

"Don't be too rough on her. She's scared," Cole told him.

Aerie stayed behind Kai and what Cole said was true, she was scared.

"Fine," Kai grumbled and gently took Aerie's hand. "Hey, you'll be okay." he said in a lot calmer and gentler voice.

Aerie bit her lip and looked at Kai with her green irises.

"Trust me on this, okay?"

With a defeated sigh, she nodded slowly. Kai smiled slightly, glad that Aerie trusted him and so the trio set out into the forest-like area in front of them to hunt for some fruit.

_Hey everyone! As promised I made a chapter with Zane and Jay getting tortured by the Dark Masters. I'll do more of that next chapter as well but I don't know what the female Dark master should do to torture Zane with... Any ideas anyone? _

_Hmm... I should probably do a chapter on Lloyd and Nya huh? I'll do that later. _

_So, how am I doing with the Dark Masters? I'm not the best when it comes to villains but hope that was okay! _

_Review? Please? _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~_

_aka_

_~Ninja Of Fire Kai~_


	4. Fear

4: Fear

Forced laughter bounced off the walls of the cell as the machine proceeded with its job.

"Had enough Lightning Ninja?" The male voice mused mockingly.

The victim refused to speak and knew he shouldn't break. His will was strong so there was no way he was going to let some freaks in shadows control him.

"Stubborn one aren't you? That'll leave more fun for me." He cackled.

"Hmm... Oh! I know what I can do with you, Ice Prince." The female voice said in amusement.

She elegantly stepped out of the shadows, but she was wearing a dark purple robe. The hood concealed her face, and it was long enough to hide her feet and arms. She rolled up her robed sleeve and she wore onyx gloves on each hand.

"You will forget everything there was to being a ninja, and only serve The Dark Masters. You will remember only being called Ice Prince." She laughed darkly.

Zane glared daggers at the figure that glided towards him. It was so swift, that with a blink of an eye, she was right there next to him. It startled Zane but he still glared at her figure. The hatred in his eyes piercing through and though he couldn't see it, he felt her smirk at him. She stretched out her arm that was soon above Zane's chest. Hidden beneath his glare was fear for he was in grave danger and yet he couldn't do anything to stop her. Strapped down on a table, unmoving, he was doomed...

Her hand lowered slowly, just for the tension to build and for the fear to grow. She was amused by her prisoner's reaction. Though not vibrant like the hatred was, she could see it. The one thing she was good at detecting... Fear.

A feeling of agitation and anxiety caused by the presence or imminence of danger.

[_All humans no matter how big or small, tall or wide, fear is what everyone has. Even an nindroid like Zane has fear. Though he might not be a human being, he is built to have such human emotions._]

"Wait," Zane said abruptly, which caused the hand that was just inches away from his chest panel to levitate where it was. He continued, "You can have me just let Jay go."

"Hmm... Trying to bargain with me my dear? You're smarter than given credit for. Why however would I allow the Lightning Ninja to roam free? He will most liking run off for help and try to save you." She mused.

"He won't harm me if I am under your control." Zane clarified.

"What of the others?"

"They will not confront me in battle. They will be vulnerable."

In the other cell, Jay overheard the conversation considering Zane's cell was parallel to his. "Zane!" He choked out. "D-Don't you dare!"

Zane scanned his computer hard drive to make sure there were other options. He couldn't find any. He closed his eyes.

"It was disgustingly sweet of you to sacrifice yourself for your friends freedom but... I'm going to decline on that offer of yours sweetheart." She said with disgust.

Zane's eyes flew open as he looked at the robed figure. With that, she opened Zane's chest panel and began to tangle with his wires. "Hmm, such elegant designs. Whoever built you was very talented and smart."

"No, stop..." Zane told her but was ignored.

"ZANE!" Jay cried out to his brother.

He wanted so badly to help Zane. He tried to summon forth his electricity, but the tickling was rendering him weak.

_Great where was Kai and Cole when you needed them. Heck I want my kick ass girlfriend! Wonder where she is? At least she's safe... _Jay thought.

* * *

"Did you find them?"

"Nothing. Anything on your part?"

"Nope."

"Well we have to find them, it's not like they vanished out of thin air!"

"Relax Nya, we will find them." A calm voice reassured as his eyes were hidden behind the straw hat.

"Sensei..." She said softly.

"The Dark Masters are tricky, clever and wicked. I fear things have turned for the worse but if they are still alive, we have to have hope."

"Yes Sensei." Nya sighed.

She was wearing her Samurai exo-suit as she searched everywhere she could for the ninja. She was worried for them, desperately hoping that they were okay.

"These Dark Masters they're worse than the Overlord." Lloyd said with distress.

"Should we keep searching Sensei?" Nya asked as she looked down upon him.

He was pouring himself a cup of tea as he pondered the question himself.

* * *

The sound of their footsteps were softened by the soil that was beneath them. Exotic birds chirped, frogs croaked, the forest part of the island was alive and inhabited by many animals. Her stomach grumbled obnoxiously and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Are there any fruit trees anywhere in this forsaken forest?" Kai asked, agitated by listening to Aerie's stomach growling.

"There should be but I haven't seen any yet." Cole replied.

Aerie didn't like this one bit. She was hungry, and she was scared. Being trapped on an island with no means of returning to the city... that could be scary. She looked around the foreign island, whimpering.

Cole looked over at Aerie. "Whoa, hey you're all right." He reassured gently.

Aerie shook her head and whimpered more. "I wanna go home..."

"Home?" Cole asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to go back... It was my home..." Aerie felt tears well up inside her.

"Go back to the Dark Masters? Are you crazy? We just rescued you from that place and you want to go back?" Kai asked seriously as he folded his arms across his chest.

Aerie squeaked and she hid behind a tree.

Cole sighed heavily, and looked at Kai seriously. "Kai. Stop."

Kai looked at Cole. "What for?"

"Because she's scared and hungry. It can really take a toll on any person. She's in a foreign place with people she's not familiar with. You have got to give her some time to adjust to it. Picture yourself in her shoes." Cole explained.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever, like I should care."

"You should. What if it were Nya?"

Aerie stayed hidden as she trembled. Cole walked past Kai and headed to the tree Aerie hid behind. He saw the trembling Aerie and smiled warmly at her. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

Aerie shook her head and trembled, tears beginning to form from her eyes. Cole placed a hand gently on her shoulder, which she flinched at the touch.

"Hey I won't hurt you. You've never been away this long before from the Dark Masters right?" Cole asked gently.

Aerie nodded slowly.

"Aerie, they're bad people. Try to ignore Kai he has a tendency to be arrogant and rude. We'll find a fruit tree and everything will be okay. You trust me don't you?" Cole asked.

Aerie looked up at Cole with watery eyes and she sighed shakily. Cole released his hand on her shoulder and held it out for Aerie to take. She took it and he smiled.

"There, see? Nothing to be afraid of." Cole reassured.

Cole gently led Aerie to meet with Kai and the trio began walking again. It took a half hour but they finally found a fruit tree.

"Finally," Kai said relieved.

Aerie looked up and saw plenty of apples gathered in the tree. She smiled, happy that her stomach was finally going to be fed. Cole walked up to the tree and began to climb it, eyes fixed on the apples.

Aerie tensed when Cole climbed the tree. "Please be careful!" She called to him.

"Cole will be fine. Don't worry your little head," Kai said as he watched his brother climb the tree.

Aerie bit her bottom lip. It wasn't just Cole she was worried about. It was how thin the branches would be to hold Cole because if they wouldn't hold him then he would fall. Cole climbed the tree easily and right as he got onto the branch, it was thick enough to hold him. He reached up to pluck a few apples off the tree and once he had them in his arms, he called down to Kai and Aerie.

"Hey guys, catch!"

He tossed the apples down and with swift movements, Kai was able to catch two in each hand. Aerie on the other hand got knocked on the head with an apple and she groaned from pain. She did manage to catch it before it fell on the ground though. Cole cringed when he saw Aerie getting pelted by the apple. "Sorry about that Aerie!" He called down to her.

Aerie sighed but she began to chomp down on the apple. The juices filling her mouth and the crunchiness she felt from the skin was heaven. She enjoyed the flavor very much. Cole picked an apple for himself and sat on the thick branch to eat it.

"You feel better Aerie?" Kai asked, after biting into his own apple.

Aerie nodded. She was feeling much better than she did and it was all thanks to him and Cole. "Thank you..." She thanked sincerely but in a soft voice.

Kai looked down at her. "Oh uh you're welcome I guess." Kai said with a shrug.

Cole smiled when he saw Kai and Aerie talking. "It's about time those two started to get along." He muttered to himself as he bit into his apple again.

* * *

_Okay here's chapter four! Finally I've decided I know what to do with Zane! So the Dark Master is planning on reprogramming Zane..._

_DUN, DUN, DUN! _

_Wonder how they're going to get out of this mess? We will soon find out... In the next chapter ;) _

_Review!_

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~_


	5. Altered

5: Altered

"Ice Prince, wake up."

A sickening sweet voice called out in an attempt to wake up the new project that was motionless on the table. But there was no response.

"Ice Prince..."

It called out again, and hearing the voice more clearly, the eyes of the said figure opened. One mechanical optic red, the other orb blue. A smirk laced the lips of the robed figure though you couldn't see it, the so-called Ice Prince could feel it. There was no sound as he studied the figure in front of him until a cackle pierced through the area. She grasped a lever with her gloved hand, and pulled away from her allowing the tight straps that bounded the prisoner to be freed.

Slowly, he pushed himself up, swinging his legs over the edge of the table, letting them dangle. He blinked several times, trying to adjust to the strange place.

"Who do you serve Ice Prince?" The voice asked casually.

The eyes refocused on the robed figure and answered in a robotic-like voice, "The Dark Masters."

"Good, you know what you have to do. Go do it." She instructed.

He bowed before her and then turned to face the bars that blocked his path. He faced his palm near the bars and shot powerful ice from his hand, covering the bars with it. He charged forward at top speed, giving the bars a hard kick, breaking them into tiny little metal pieces.

The other watched with wide eyes as he saw his comrade give off a powerful burst of energy. It was unbelievable! Inhuman!

"What have you done to him?! Zane!" He managed after what felt like hours of laughing.

He blinked several times and turned in the direction of the voice. He gave off an emotionless expression towards Jay and he darted off in search of the missing Dark Master.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, trickling down his cheeks like waterfalls. It was because of the forced tickling and because of what happened to his mechanical brother that made him well up with tears. He was on a laughing streak and his sides were beginning to feel pain.

"Oh what's the matter? Don't like what I did to your little robotic friend Lightning Ninja?" The female Dark Master spat at she entered his cell.

"I swear you will pay for messing with him!" Jay said angrily through a laughing fit.

"Oh and what will you do about it? Hmm? Electrify me to death?" She hissed.

"Hmm that never came to mind... But now that you mentioned it... I think I might!"

That only received a insanely cackle from the female.

"My dear, dear ninja. You are in no position to make threats." She said darkly as she smoothly touched his cheek with her gloved hand, wiping away the tears that fell from his blue orbs.

"Oh it's not a threat. It's a _promise_." He tried to be imitating but failed in that mission.

"You sound just like that reckless Fire Ninja."

She then stroked his bangs with her gloved hand. "You're cute. I think I might keep you as a pet."

Jay glared daggers at her. "Sorry but I'm already taken."

She laughed. "You don't have a choice!"

The male Dark Master rolled his hidden eyes at the female.

"What? I think he'd make a great Kitty cat!" She claimed.

"Don't you remember the last time?" He said with a heavy sigh.

She waved her hand in dismissal. "Eh, guess the tiger was too much to handle. Better think small right?"

"Fine do what you want with him." he stopped the tickling machine which allowed Jay to breathe.

He panted heavily, feeling his sides hurt.

"Now relax my dear. Your transformation will be simple and swift."

Jay's eyes widened as he watched the robed Dark Master. He was still chained against the wall so he couldn't move. With foreign chanting, Jay was starting to feel strange.

"What's... Happening to... Me?" Jay asked.

With that said, his body began to glow but he yelled out in agonizing pain as if his bones were breaking. After awhile of chanting, the alteration was complete. He was free from his chains and he was now on the floor on all fours. He blinked as the vision was black and white instead of color. When he was about to open his mouth, all that escaped his throat was a, "meow."

His blue orbs widened in fear.

_What?! You changed me into a cat?! I am nobody's pet! Change me back right now! _Jay thought as he looked up at the Dark Master.

All he got was a chuckle. "Aww, look how adorable!" she cooed and she knelt down to his eye level. She began to scratch him behind the ear and Jay began to purr.

_Oh that feels good... Yes, yes! Don't stop scratching! _

"Now how about some yarn to chase?" She asked as she took a piece of yawn and dangled it in front of him.

Jay gasped when he saw the string and he laid down, ready to pounce. As he was about to grab it, the Dark Master pulled it out of his reach, laughing as she was enjoying it.

_Hey! Get back here, string! You're not getting away from me that easily! _

The Dark Master lowered the string and Jay went after it.

"Oh you do amuse me so! Now for a name... Hmm..." She mused as she kept playing with Jay.

Jay purred as he played, already starting to act more and more like a kitten.

* * *

He ran, scanning the area around him, trying to detect his target but so far he didn't get anything. He continued his search, knowing it was very important to him and his Masters.

"I'm going to go search the sky again Sensei, I'll be back." Nya insisted and activating the jet packs, she began to search the sky for any signs of her brother and the ninja team.

"Come on guys, where are you?" She muttered as she looked down at the city from a bird's eye view.

At first, she didn't spot anything until she spotted something white dart through the city, uncaring if it knocked citizens over and her eyes rejoiced, recognizing the white figure.

"Zane!" She called out happily and descended towards him in her exo-suit.

Zane came to a complete halt when he saw a red mech stand in front of him. He seemed unfazed by the size and the design. He scanned it with his eyes and said in a monotonous voice, "Target unconfirmed. Unrecognizable."

"Zane, you're a sight for sore eyes. We've been searching everywhere for you! The Dark Masters, they didn't harm you did they? Where's Jay?" She asked.

"Jay... Unknown. Mission: Search For Missing Dark Master." Zane concluded.

"Zane, what's gotten into you?" Nya asked when she realized his voice was different and the way he acted.

Zane narrowed his eyes at Nya and poised for attack. "I am unfamiliar with the name of which you speak. Zane does not exist. I am known as Ice Prince."

Nya's face paled when she saw Zane ready to attack. "Nya to Lloyd, Nya to Lloyd!" She announced as she pressed her two fingers to her ear.

"Lloyd here, go Nya. Did you find them?" he asked.

"I found Zane but he isn't himself! He and I are about to go into a brawl... Come quickly!" Nya announced.

"Where are you?"

"Follow Zane's falcon, he'll guide you! Over and out!"

As the communication died off, a screech from the falcon was heard and Lloyd looked up to see the familiar creature. He smiled. "Zane's falcon!"

"Did Nya find them?" Sensei asked.

"Well she found Zane but he isn't acting himself. The falcon will lead us to him." Lloyd explained

"Then let's go,"

With that, the falcon lead the two to where Nya and Zane were fighting.

Right as Zane was going to give off a punch to Nya, Lloyd called out to Zane. "Zane! Stop!"

Zane blinked when he heard Lloyd and he turned to face him. His expression drained of emotion. His one optic red while the other orb was blue.

Lloyd's eyes widened when he saw the two different colored orbs of his mechanical brother. "Zane..."

"Target not in sight. Unknown. Do not recognize..." He claimed.

"This is bad, really bad..." Nya said.

* * *

_Ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you? ;) _

_Not only did they reprogram Zane but they turned Jay into a kitten! I dunno seemed like something the female Dark Master would do (in my opinion). _

_Hmm... Wonder how this would turn out? Should be interesting... _

_Until next chapter, review and tell me your thoughts! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~_


	6. Secrets

6: Secrets

"That's it! The perfect name!" She declared, scratching the blue kitten behind the ear.

The kitten purred with each stroke of the fingers.

"Sparky!"

The blue kitten perked his ears at the new name, mewing as a result.

"Oh, you like that don't you, Sparky? Yes you do."

_Sparky? Seriously? Strange, for someone who's supposedly a Dark Master, you sure act differently when near animals..._ Jay thought.

"Come my pet, I will take you to Aerie's room. You can stay there until she returns." The female Dark Master claimed as she picked him up and carried him out of the cell. "Oh and don't even try to escape, you'll be monitored." She added.

_Oh swell..._ Jay thought disappointedly.

Soon, the Dark Master reached the destination and using one hand, grasped the doorknob while the other one, still held onto Sparky. Twisting the wrist with the doorknob, she pushed the door open. Walking inside, she gently placed Sparky on the carpet.

"Enjoy the hospitality." She said and she closed the door behind her, locking it.

Sparky blinked several times and studied the bedroom. It seemed like a normal bedroom to Sparky. The only difference was that there was no window. There was a closet, a queen sized bed tucked in the opposite corner of the room, a night stand next to the bed, and a dresser for clothing. On the floor next to the dresser was a food bowl, water bowl, and a litter box.

Sparky. began to walk around the room to get a better view of it and as he walked towards the night stand, he blinked. He jumped onto the queen size bed to get a closer examination. There was a digital clock, a lamp and a picture frame standing up, holding a picture of a family inside. On the right was the wife with shoulder-length raven hair and blue eyes, wearing a crimson dress that Sparky recognized. The body appearance was average and she placed two hands on the young girl's shoulders. She smiled for the camera while showing her white teeth. On the left was a man with ginger hair and blue eyes, his arm wrapped around the wife's shoulder, his grin broad on his face. He wore a light blue tuxedo and a navy blue tie. his dress pants were black and his body appearance was average. The girl had shoulder-length raven hair but green eyes. She wore a bright, neon yellow dress with a flower pattern design on it, and held a grin plastered on her lips.

After studying the picture, Sparky's orbs widened in shock. He was utterly baffled.

_N-No way... I-It can't be..._

* * *

"Zane, what did they do to you?" Nya asked.

"They reprogrammed him and it is no surprise since they thought they could use Zane against us." Sensei replied calmly.

"Great but Jay's MIA right now so unless we find another mechanic, Zane will be stuck this way for awhile." Nya groaned out.

"But Nya, you made the exo-suit didn't you? You can fix Zane!" Lloyd grinned.

"Me? Fix Zane?" Nya blinked.

Ice Prince frowned, not liking to be ignored when he was standing in front of them. If they thought they could get him to cooperate and be fixed: they thought wrong. Ice Prince was on a mission to find the Dark Master. As his unrecognizable family was distracted, he began to sneak off, undetected.

"While you two are debating about fixing Zane, if you two paid more attention, you will see that Zane is sneaking away." Sensei said as he whacked Lloyd in the head with his bamboo stick.

Lloyd groaned and held his head tightly. "Uncle!"

Nya gasped when she saw Zane running off, eyes darting everywhere as he continued his search. "I'll catch up to him," she claimed and she used her jet pack to catch up to Zane.

"Why'd you hit me with the bamboo stick Uncle?" Lloyd asked, gingerly rubbing his head.

"To knock some senses into you." Sensei replied.

* * *

"You know, something seems familiar about you..." Aerie said as she looked up at Kai after she finished eating.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

Aerie shook her head. "I... I don't know... My memory of my past is a blur." she answered honestly.

"Memory blank huh? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Cole jumped down from the tree branch after he finished his meal and he smiled at the two. "Finally getting along." It wasn't a question as it was more of a statement.

Kai glared at Cole but avoided the question. "So what's next on the agenda? It looks like we won't be getting saved any time soon."

"We find shelter, that's what we do. Well that or we build it ourselves." Cole answered calmly.

"Find shelter? Cole we are on an island, there won't be any shelter to find." He said harshly.

"That's why I said to build shelter. There are plenty of materials around us to build us a small cabin." Cole inquired.

"Fine the sooner we build this, the better. These nats are a pain in the a-" Kai began but was cut off by Cole.

"Kai language!" Cole scolded.

Kai grunted as he swatted away the small insects that buzzed around his head.

Aerie never noticed them until Kai mentioned them and she began to feel upset. "I hate bugs..." Aerie whimpered as she too tried swatting the nats away.

"Yeah guess some bug spray would have been nice. But no time for that now. Kai, help me bring these thick trees down." Cole said as he began to walk up to a tree.

Kai looked around and not too far near Cole was a mud puddle. Smirking, Kai 'accidentally' pushed Cole into the puddle, splashing mud all over him. That startled Cole as he fell into the mud and he glared at Kai.

"Oh ha, ha Kai. Very funny."

Kai gave Cole an innocent smirk. "What? What did I do?"

Aerie smiled and began to laugh. Cole looked over at Aerie and smiled but decided to get out of the mud puddle. "Okay play time's over. If we need to survive, we really need to build this home of ours."

"Alright fine." Kai said and began to help Cole build the home while Aerie stayed out and watched.

As the two worked on the house for what felt like hours, Aerie felt something pinch at her neck. Gasping in surprise, she was going to reach up and feel what it was until her vision began to blur. Before she knew it, she fell unconscious but someone stealthily grabbed Aerie and took her away without the ninja noticing.

Finally, the cabin was completed and Cole jumped off the roof, landing on the ground with both feet. "Okay, now that the cabin is done..." He began but was cut off when he realized Aerie wasn't in sight. "Uh, Aerie?"

* * *

_Hey! Here's chapter six of the Dark Masters! Wasn't expecting this now were you? Total twist! So anyway, what do you think? Let me know in the review or you can PM me! :) Don't worry I don't bite. _

_Review! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~ _


	7. Foretold

7: Foretold

I have to tell the others... Now! Oh but I can't do anything in this cat form! Oh we're so hooped!

Sparky mewed and laid down on the bed, curling up into a ball and closing his blue orbs to fall asleep.

Wow this bed is really comfortable... Maybe after I take a catnap I'll...

He fell asleep.

In another room, unseen orbs watched the screens in front of her. In one screen she saw Sparky, on the bed napping. In the other screen, she saw Ice Prince searching for Aerie. But she couldn't locate where Aerie headed off too.

"We can see pretty much everything happening in the world of Ninjago, but why can't we see that damn little girl?" She spat angrily.

"Now, now my dear, temper." Said a male voice.

"Tsuchi" she spat. "What do you want?"

"I want to see how the progress is going along. Is that too much to ask?" He asked calmly.

"We had her in the palm of our hands Tsuchi! But now look! These pesky ninja decide to ruin our fun! I should destroy them right here and now." She growled venomously.

"Hush now dear sister Mizu." Tsuchi said calmly. "We will get her back. Patience."

"Well I don't have patience!" Mizu spat.

"You do realize that Kasai is supposed to be the impatient one?" He smirked underneath his hood.

Mizu rolled her eyes. "Whatever." And she refocused her attention on the screens.

"It is foretold that young Aerie will be able to defeat the ninja since we know of her hidden power. Perhaps we should just let her go? Stay with the ninja," another female voice calculated.

"koori, who made you in charge of our group?" Mizu retorted.

"Koori has a point Mizu. Unless you have a better plan?" Tsuchi asked.

Mizu glared and folded her arms across her chest. "Humph,"

"Relax that soul of yours Mizu. Water is usually calm, patient." Koori claimed.

"Yeah well if you haven't noticed, water can also be ferocious when disturbed. Leave." She said harshly.

"As you wish,"

With that, she left silently as a ghost.

"Don't think for a minute that you're the leader of the Dark Masters Mizu. Know your place." Tsuchi said seriously before leaving as well.

* * *

Ice Prince searched and searched but still no target in sight. After a bit, he came to the park and decided to rest. A caw was heard and he looked up to see a bird perched on a street lamp. He studied the bird and it seemed to do the same thing. Ice Prince tilted his head in curiosity and the bird mimicked him. Gasping at the movement, Ice Prince moved his arms up and down that in turn caused the bird to flap his wings. A small smile reached his lips as the black bird looked familiar somehow. He flew away and that caused Ice Prince to frown.

"Zane!" Nya called out, catching his attention.

Jumping to his feet, he poised for attack. "My name is Ice Prince. Who is this Zane you keep announcing to the world?" He asked.

"That's you Zane. Zane is your name, not Ice Prince." Nya said and jumped out of her exo-suit.

"Why do you keep following me? I am currently on a mission." Ice Prince insisted.

"This isn't the real you Zane. Come back with us and let us help you." Nya offered.

"I... I can't. I need to complete this mission."

"What mission?" Nya asked as she took off her helmet.

"To find Aerie."

Nya's eyes widened with disbelief. "Zane, the ninja saved Aerie from the Dark Masters. You won't be able to find her, now will you come with me so I can fix you?"

Ice Prince frowned. "No, now stop following me!"

With that, he took off running again. Nya sighed and shook her head. "Here we go again..."

* * *

"Any sign of her yet Kai?" Cole asked as he scanned the area around him.

"No, there's nothing but trees and a few living animals that dwell here. But no signs of Aerie." Kai reported.

Cole sighed heavily. "She's got to be here somewhere, keep looking."

The green orbs opened and she realized she was in another part of the forest. Widened bars were placed in front of her vision and that confused her. "W-What?" She asked groggily.

She began to stand up but as she did, a loud thud was heard and a groan escaped her throat. She reached for her head but realized that she couldn't move her hands. That frightened her and she didn't know why she was contained in a wooden cage. Heart pounding against her chest, adrenalin surfaced and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"What should we do with her?"

"That is up to the chief to decide,"

Unrecognizable voices reached her eardrums and she tried calming herself down. However she didn't speak and tears silently leaked from her eyes.

"Yes but didn't you hear? It is foretold..."

"The chief told us many times over. Don't remind me."

"Hmm I want to know how she ended up on this island anyway."

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?"

"You kidding? She's dangerous! There's no way I'm getting near her."

"Then why are you a guard?"

Sighing was heard. "Fine, fine. But I'm still not talking to her at least."

Aerie stayed muted and cried silently. Why was she dangerous? What was foretold? She was scared and wished those two ninja would save her from whatever that could harm her.

* * *

_DUN! DUN! DUN! XD _

_Dang it Aerie, you're like a danger magnet! And poor Jay, getting turned into a blue kitten ;) _

_What do you think Jay just found out when looking at the picture in Aerie's room? If you guess it right, I'll give you a cookie in the next chapter! _

_Review! _

_Oh and who here saw the LEGO movie? I saw it and it was AWESOME! _

_Anyway... _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~ _


	8. Answers Revealed Part 1

8: Answers Revealed Part 1

She huddled in the furthest corner of the cage, hands and feet were tied together, the ropes biting harshly at her wrists and ankles. Tears streamed down her cheeks silently and her heart pounded against her chest. Footsteps were heard and she looked up through watery eyes to see who was approaching the cage. It seemed like the chief of the tribe. He was muscular in appearance, eyebrows narrowed, face painted with red and blue marks across the cheeks, and his arms were folded across his chest. Once he saw the weeping girl inside the cage, his expression softened a bit.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked calmly though his voice spoke of authority.

She shook her head, the hair getting wet from hitting her tears.

"You possess great power that can either save us or destroy us all." The chief answered and he then turned to the guards. "Release her from this captivity."

"Chief are you sure that's wise?" The one guard asked, feeling uneasy.

He frowned. "Do not question my authority. Do it." He snapped.

Flinching at the harshness in his voice, the guards immediately unlocked the cage and allowed Aerie freedom. However, Aerie hesitated.

"Forgive me for the rude welcoming my dear. All of the tribe is on edge when they learned you came to this island. How did you get here?" He asked gently.

Aerie didn't say anything for fear of speaking. She hiccuped as a result and the chief sighed. "You must feel frightened, well don't be. We will tell you why we brought you here."

The chief approached Aerie and with the dagger he held, he cut the ropes that bounded her. "Come with me." He insisted and he lead Aerie to his tent.

As they walked, the people outside watched Aerie with cautioned looks and whispered to one another. Aerie flinched and stayed close to the chief, feeling really uncomfortable.

"Please try to ignore the tribe." The chief said as he didn't look at Aerie.

A boy, about the same age as Aerie that had short raven hair stealthily followed the chief and Aerie, undetected. Once both the chef and Aerie were inside the tent, the boy stayed out of sight and listened.

"P-Please s-sir, I just... I just want to go h-home..." Aerie whimpered as she saw the chief sitting cross-legged.

"You will my dear but after you have completed your mission will you be able to go home. Please, have a seat." He offered as he gestured to the empty spot across from him.

Obediently, she sat down facing the chief, looking into his eyes.

"You are not from this world young one." The chief enlightened.

"I have? But... My memory of my past is a blur. All I remember is that I was raised by the Dark Masters... The cared for me until I... Until I refused one of their orders." Aerie looked down, feeling rejected.

"Ah the Dark Masters. I have heard of them but not yet seen them. They took you hostage my dear, corrupted your mind, and made you believe you belonged with them. Thought they befriended you but the reality is they are only using you. Never underestimate them for they are more intimidating and more powerful than to believe."

"Please, why am I here?"

Aerie seemed to have calmed down and was more relaxed as she focused on what the chief was telling her. That was an improvement.

"That I cannot answer so you must find it on your own. There must have been something deep inside you that never got erased from your mind. Something you loved more than anything in the world."

Aerie thought profoundly on the subject, attempting to recall what that important thing was that was too difficult to erase from her mind.

"Relax the mind, do not think too deep."

Aerie did as instructed, and only let the memories appear when they wanted. Surprisingly it didn't take too long. She was soon placed in a building that wasn't like the mansion she was used to. It was smaller and she was in a bedroom, much like the bedroom that she was in from inside the mansion. She saw herself tossing and turning in the bed- a younger version of herself- and not too long after she woke up yelling. The yell caught the attention of the inhabitants that were also residing in the home. The door flew open and the lights immediately came on. She looked over at the person who entered the bedroom, who had a concerned expression on his face.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Aerie? Aerie what's wrong?" He asked as he rushed over to the side of the bed._

_Her eyes widened with disbelief when she recognized the man. Her younger self sobbed and couldn't reply back to the man as she hiccuped while sobbing._

_"Oh sweetie... Did you have another bad dream?" He asked gently as he embraced her younger self._

_The five year old Aerie sniffed and managed to say, "Y-Yes daddy..."_

_No way... I-It can't be... The eighteen year old Aerie thought._

_"Hey now, it'll be okay."_

_"Daddy...?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Sing me a s-song please,"_

_"Oh well uh... Sweetheart, I'm uh... Not the best singer in the world... I do more comedian stuff, you know make people laugh. Your mother can sing way better than I can..." The father laughed nervously._

_The five year old Aerie shook her head. "Don't care... Please daddy...? Please?" She begged as she hiccuped again._

_The father sighed heavily but gave a warm smile to his daughter. "Alright but don't tell your mother. If I sing to you, will you promise me you'll fall back asleep?"_

_She nodded and the father released his embrace on the five year old Aerie._

_"Alright... Here goes..." He inhaled and once he exhaled, he began to sing._

_It's you and me  
The stars and moon will keep us company  
They'll watch over us as we fall asleep  
And I will hold you close_

_So lay your head down on the pillowcase  
Close your eyes and feel my warm embrace  
'Cause in my arms you know you'll be safe  
And I won't let you go_

_So baby let my heartbeat be  
The rhythm that puts you to sleep  
My smile will be the first thing you see  
When you wake up_

_When you wake up (x2)_

_So dream with me  
Hold my hand; escape reality  
Let my love be your Calvary  
And I will hold you close_

_Don't you worry I'll be by your side  
I promise I'll be here all through the night  
I'll comfort you until the morning light  
And I won't let you go_

_So baby let my heartbeat be  
The rhythm that puts you to sleep  
My smile will be the first thing you see  
When you wake up_

_So baby let my heartbeat be  
The rhythm that puts you to sleep  
My smile will be the first thing you see  
When you wake up_

_So baby let my heartbeat be  
The rhythm that puts you to sleep  
My smile will be the first thing you see  
When you wake up_

_After he finished singing, his daughter was immediately fast asleep, feeling more at ease than when she was a few minutes ago. She calmed down as well and the father smiled at his daughter. He gently placed a hand on her hair and whispered, "I love you Aerie."  
_

_**~Flashback Ends~**_

Aerie gasped after breaking away from the memory that surfaced in her mind. She looked at the chief with wide eyes of disbelief.

"Ah you seem to have remembered something special. What did you discover about yourself?" He asked.

"My... My dad... He sang to me when I was five... I can't believe it." Aerie shook her head. "My dad is Jay."

* * *

_Total plot twist! XD _

_Wasn't expecting that, were you? Sorry don't mean to sound like I'm bragging, I just felt proud of myself for coming up with the idea. Well for those who have guessed right, as promised, here's a cookie! (::)_

_Enjoy it while it's still fresh! _

_To tell you the truth I'm really enjoying writing this book, I love it just as much as all my other books that are up on this site. If you haven't read the other books yet, I insist you go check them out! Umm well you know, whenever you all have the time. _

_Well tell me your thoughts, did you like it? Didn't you like it? _

_More chapters are on their way! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~_


	9. Answers Revealed Part 2

9: Answers Revealed Part 2

"You see? You have a purpose in this world and it is not meant to serve the Dark Masters."

"But... All my life... I was raised..." Aerie said with disbelief.

The chief stopped Aerie as he raised his right hand. "It is as I said before, they made you believe that. You were meant to be with the light, not the dark."

Aerie mused deeply about what the chief said and asked. "You said I possess great power. Do you know how I can unlock this power?"

"You cannot unlock it but it will come to you when you most need it." The chief enlightened with the shake of his head.

"Aerie? Aerie, can you hear me!" Kai yelled out.

Aerie's ears perked up and she gasped. "Kai!"

"Your friends have been searching for you. You best go to them, perhaps you and your friends would like to stay in the village for tonight? I'm sure my son would like that very much." The chief said with a smirk.

Aerie raised an eyebrow and was about to say something until the boy from earlier stumbled into the tent. Aerie yelped out of shock and immediately jumped to her feet and hid behind the chief. The chief however chuckled out of amusement. "Do not be frightened my dear. My son can be a bit clumsy at times."

The boy with the short raven hair from earlier pushed himself up and dusted himself off. "How'd you know I was listening?" He asked his father.

"You are too predictable," the chief replied lightheartedly.

Aerie peered over the chief's shoulder and saw the boy. Once their orbs met, Aerie swiftly hid behind the chief again. This confused the chief's son. "What's wrong with her?" He asked his dad.

"Just a bit shy son. She is new to this time period."

This confused the son even more.

"Aerie!" Cole called out.

With that, Aerie darted out of the tent, knocking the boy over and rushing to meet with Kai and Cole. The boy groaned when he fell on his face and the chief chuckled.

"Sheesh, she's a strange one." The boy muttered as he pushed himself back up.

"Cole! Kai!" Aerie called out and as she left the village, she bumped right into Cole.

"Aerie! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay?" Cole asked in concern when he helped pull Aerie up. Aerie collapsed into Cole, embracing him.

"A little bit of my memory came back." Aerie mumbled into Cole's gi.

"Uh sorry Aerie I can barely hear you." Cole said as he placed an arm around her.

Aerie looked up at Cole with a mix of emotions surfacing through her green orbs. "Cole, I... I'm Jay's daughter."

* * *

"Great, now Zane's gone. _Again_." Lloyd groaned when he caught up to Nya.

"He is pretty quick. But don't worry, I placed a tracking device on him while he and I were fighting. We'll know exactly where he's going." Nya smirked when she took out a black tracking device.

She looked at the screen and it displayed a blinking white dot that seemed to be heading towards the beach. Lloyd also took a look and said, "Seems like Zane's heading to the beach."

"What are we waiting for? Let's catch up to him." Nya insisted. "Hop on,"

Lloyd gladly hoped onto Nya's exo-suit and said, "Wait! What about Sensei?"

"Right behind you." He said and hoped into the side chair on Nya's left shoulder.

"Time to fly," Nya smiled and she then took off into the sky, heading for Zane.

Zane halted when he was near the water of the beach, scanning the area but coming up empty. Frowning, Zane didn't know what else to do. Finding Aerie was harder than it looked. He sighed and watched the waves roll onto the sandy shore and heard seagulls cawing in the background. He should head back and report to the Dark Masters. He was about to head back right when he saw Nya, Lloyd and Sensei enter the beach. Frowning, he decided to stay out of sight.

* * *

Mizu growled when she watched Ice Prince from in the screen in the mansion.

"Those pests. I'm getting annoyed with them trying to bring Ice Prince back to his old self. Hmm, maybe... If they get closer to the water... Come on, come on." she muttered.

* * *

Nya walked on the beach, heading closer towards Zane who was clearing trying to hide from her. But with the tracking device in her hands, there was no escaping her. Finally, Zane was caught by Nya, Lloyd and Sensei and he didn't like it one bit.

"Leave me alone!" He snapped at them.

"Zane please, we don't want to hurt you!" Lloyd called out.

Zane frowned and positioned himself for battle.

"I don't think Zane feels the same about us." Nya said.

Lloyd slid off of Nya's exo-suit and she prepared herself for battle. "Zane, you won't find Aerie here!" Nya told him.

"My name is Ice Prince." Ice Prince corrected.

"Uh no, you're name is Zane!" Lloyd protested.

Ice Prince blinked as he studied the figures in front of him. He groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. _Maybe... Maybe they're telling the truth...? _He thought.

Mizu smirked when she figured now was the perfect time to strike. With the lift of her gloved hands, the waves from the ocean responded. They hoisted and they were so huge that the shadow from the ginormous wave towered over Nya, Lloyd, Sensei and been Ice Prince. Lloyd was the one to notice the tsunami first and his eyes widened in disbelief. The citizens who were swimming or surfing cried out, and tried to get away from the tsunami.

"Uh... I think we should... Run!" Lloyd exclaimed.

That's what they did. They ran.

The tsunami however crashed into all four of them, causing them to go underwater. It wasn't long until the tsunami vanished and the two ninja, Samurai, and Sensei, were on the beach face-first in the sand. Zane was short circuiting a little, Lloyd coughed and tried to push himself up, Nya was stuck in a ruined mech and Sensei was unconscious.

"Is... Is everyone okay?" Lloyd asked while coughing up ocean water.

* * *

Mizu cackled amusedly as she watched the so-called heroes get washed up. "Aww, afraid of getting wet?" She mocked them though she knew they couldn't hear her.

"Mizu!" A harsh voice snapped.

Mizu flinched at the sound, unaware she was being watched by her brother.

"Kasai, I uh... How long were you there for?" She asked nervously.

"Long enough to see what you did. What the hell were you thinking?" Kasai snapped.

"I was trying to have some fun." Mizu enlightened.

"Urg. Is life a game to you Mizu? You're such an idiot!" Kasai growled.

"Hey don't get all hotheaded on me Kasai! You're not the boss of me!" Mizu snapped back.

"We need the white ninja to capture Aerie or did you forget that?" Kasai said harshly.

"Of course I didn't forget. I made him my slave, just like I did with the blue ninja."

"Aerie needs to be separated from the ninja because if she's near them too long, her memories can come back. That will mean trouble for us, do you underst-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up brother you're cramping my style." Mizu waved her hand dismissing at Kasai.

Kasai growled but decided to storm off. Leaving Mizu to her fun.

* * *

_Hey! Here's chapter nine! If you're wondering... The Dark Masters names are supposed to represent the elements: _

_Fire, Water, Earth, and Ice. _

_There will be a Wind, Metal, Lightning, Dark and Light Dark Masters as well. _

_However there's only eight Dark Masters out of the nine. Wanna take a guess at what element is missing? _

_Review to let me know! Or PM me! I'll gladly respond! :) _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~_


	10. Answers Revealed Part 3

Chapter 10: Answers Revealed Part 3

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Kai yelled out, shocked.

Aerie whimpered at the tone of Kai's voice and Cole gave Kai a glare. "My sister married Jay without my permission?!" Kai growled, balling his hands into fists, fuming mad.

Aerie buried her face in Cole's chest and Cole embraced her, comforting her. "Kai, stop you're scaring Aerie!"

Kai huffed. "Cole, my sister married Jay! Oh I swear, when I see Jay..." He was interrupted when he felt something rough slap against the side of his head. He grunted and held his head. "Oww! Hey!" He snapped.

"Leave her alone!" The voice demanded.

Aerie blinked, recognizing the voice and she looked over. She saw the chief's son, holding a rock in his grasp, a serious expression visible in his eyes. "Oh! I know you..." She said.

His blue eyes looked over at Aerie and a soft smile laced his lips.

"Whoa, slow down we don't mean any harm." Cole attempted to reason.

The chief's son glared at Cole. "Shut it and let her go."

"And who made you boss? Aerie's under our care, not yours." Kai snapped.

"What seems to be the problem?" another voice asked calmly as his figure arrived at the scene.

"Those two intruders have captured her," The chief's son reported sternly as he glared at Kai and Cole.

"We didn't capture Aerie, we were looking for her because we were concerned about her." Cole reasoned, staying calm.

The chief looked at the two ninja and smiled. "Ah you two must be Aerie's friends."

"We're more of Aerie's protectors. I wouldn't say friend." Kai huffed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I am sorry for my son's behavior. We are not used to visitors coming to our island." The chief apologized as his tone was heartwarming and he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Cole raised an eyebrow as he looked at the son. "I didn't realize this was your son."

The chief chuckled. "Course you didn't! Now, come visitors! There is much to discuss." He motioned them to follow him with the wave of his hand as he headed back to the village.

Kai and Cole exchanged glances before accepting the invitation and followed the chief to the village. The chief's son also followed but kept a keen eye on both Cole and Kai. Cole, keeping his arm around Aerie's shoulder, making her feel safe. Aerie stole a glance at the chief's son. As they entered the village, Cole and Kai saw the villagers roaming about, eyeing them cautiously. Kai rolled his eyes at the villagers and Cole tried to not make any eye contact. Soon they entered the chief's tent.

"So, why did you 'summon' us here to your tent?" Kai asked, unimpressed and a bit annoyed.

"Ah a good question. Many questions arise, but answers are yet to be revealed. You seek to defeat the Dark Masters,"

Cole blinked, taken aback. "How did-?" He asked but the chief raised his hand, silencing Cole.

"I have been seeing visions. Each vision is different, meaning our future is unclear. But I know that we are in danger of these Dark Masters. They contain power beyond any mortal can grasp." The chief enlightened.

"Yeah we kind of figured that out genius. They captured both of our brothers." Kai retorted.

"They will only keep them until Aerie returns to them."

"But why do the Dark Master's want Aerie?" Cole asked.

"It is but a long story," The chief answered with a sigh.

"We have time to kill," Kai said seriously.

"My visions tell me a story. The story of how the Dark Masters came to be and why Aerie is apart of their story. These Dark Masters are brothers and sisters; they are the elements that we all know of today. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Ice, Metal, Lightning, Dark and Light. These elements were not known as the Dark Masters, in fact they aided in protecting the inhabitants of our planet. All nine were unstoppable when working in unison but one fateful day, something tragic happened..."

Kai, Cole, Aerie and the chief's were silent as they listened intensely to the story the chief told.

* * *

_{__**Deep concentration was engulfed all around them as different sets of orbs were fixed upon the screen in front of them. **_

**_"Ha! Can't beat me brother!" _**

**_"You want to bet on that sister?" _**

**_Grunts escaped their throats, both determined on beating each other in the game they were playing. Soon a split screen was shown as it announced the winner and loser. _**

**_Angered, he threw the remote down. "That was cheep!" _**

**_The sister giggled. "Relax it's only a game." _**

**_"You don't get it do you? I always win!" He snapped. _**

**_The sister rolled her eyes good-naturedly and sighed, "Whatever brother," _**

**_Soon the television was changed and both brother and sister whined, _****_"Tsuchi!" _**

**_Tsuchi only smirked and changed the channel to the news. "Hey, we cannot be goofing off. If we want to help the citizens, we need to be alert and know what's going on. It's not my fault I'm in charge of the group." He answered cooly._**

**_"Bitch," Kasai muttered under his breath, which caused him a hard slap on his head. _**

**_"Kasai! Language!" Mizu hissed. _**

**_"What? You were thinking it too," he replied back. _**

**__****_Tsuchi ignored his brother and sister as he listened to the news. The news reported a young girl gone missing, giving off a picture of what she looked like and the news reporter revealing it was unknown who abducted her. This concerned _****_Tsuchi. "So many young people have been abducted, the number is unbelievable." _**

**__****__****_"So? Why should you care?" _****_Kasai asked. _**

_______**"Because abducting people is wrong and should be put a stop to it."**}_

* * *

"Whoa wait a minute! I thought you said that the Dark Masters were elements? And that they captured her?" The chief's son claimed as he interrupted the story.

The chief sighed, "The elements can take on the form of mortals, son. And this is before they captured her. However, this is still in the future time span."

Cole and Kai exchanged doubtful glances but Aerie seemed intrigued by the story so the chief continued.

* * *

{_**"Hmm... It says her name is Aerie." Tsuchi mused. **_

_**Kasai rolled his eyes. "So what? What's so special about her? The news isn't going to show us what her parents look like or age and shit." **_

_**Mizu was about to scold Kasai for the harsh language but was interrupted by Hikari. **_

_**"We have to go save her." Hikari insisted sternly as he came into the room.**_

_**"Hikari, but why?" Mizu asked curiously. **_

_**"That child belongs to the heroes of this city." Hikari said calmly. **_

_**Mizu blinked. "What heroes?" **_

_**"Oh don't tell me you don't know of the ninja who saved this city plenty of times over..." Came another voice.**_

_**Mizu mused over it but came up with nothing. "Huh, must have slipped my mind." She shrugged. **_

_**He face-palmed. "Mizu we watch over them, how can you not know who they are?" **_

_**"Umm," **_

_**"Look, don't you recall the time where they fought off the Great Devourer? Or when they saved the world from the Overlord? The ninja! Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane and Lloyd!" **_

_**"Oh! Them! Yeah now I know who you're talking about! Huh funny, they have five ninja but none of them have the element to control water, like me. How disappointing." Mizu frowned. **_

_**"I like Kai. He was chosen wisely to wield my element." Kasai pipped in. **_

_**"And I like Cole. Calm, collected, and strong just like the Earth itself." Tsuchi nodded. **_

_**"Jay controls lightning. Energetic, sensitive, but yet always has a good sense of humor to ease the tension." Raijin said. **_

_**"Then it's settled, we'll save Aerie." **__**Hikari**_ claimed. "We leave in five minutes."

* * *

_Well there you go! The names like Hikari and Raijin are Japanese for the elements Light and Lightning. If they are incorrect, please let me know so I can fix it. __  
_

_So now we're starting to understand what Aerie's mission is and why she was sent into the past. More of the backstory will be revealed next chapter. I hope this story isn't confusing anyone. _

_Well what did you all think? _

_Review! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~ _


	11. Answers Revealed Part 4

11: Answers Revealed Part 4

**_Mizu sighed. "There goes our free time." _**

**_"Hey the sooner we save this girl, the faster you get to continue playing your video game." Tsuchi replied calmly with a shrug. _**

**_"I hate this job," Kasai muttered. _**

**_"Oh shut it Kasai, you love it. Stop being in denial of yourself." Mizu scolded. _**

**_"Come on you two," Tsuchi beckoned them as he departed the room. _**

**Kasai and Mizu followed after Tsuchi faithfully and all the elements gathered outside their home. Once everyone was present and accounted for, the nine elements began their search for the missing child.**}

* * *

Cole thought profoundly on the story, finding it bizarre while Kai found it irritating. The chief's son kept taking quick glances at Aerie, thinking what she thought of this. Aerie seemed to believe every bit of it. A small memory flashing by her mind as she was alone at the piano but then the next thing she knew, she was dragged out of her house. Drugged by something that made her unconscious and was being abducted. It was then she saw nine strangers coming to the rescue. But... One of them... A few tears escaped her eyes.

"Whoa, hey are you okay?" The chief's son asked Aerie with worry.

Aerie gasped and flew her hands at her mouth, shaking her head as she sobbed. Cole and Kai looked over with concern. "Aerie?" Kai asked, frowning.

He never liked when she cried.

"Hey, what's wrong Aerie?" Cole asked placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

The chief immediately stopped telling the story as he knew Aerie was beginning to remember the tragic day. He pitied the girl for she had been through a lot. "She remembers," the chief said grimly as he kept his eyes on the girl.

"Lightning... He... He sacrificed himself for me..." She managed out through sobs.

"What?" The three teens chorused, shocked.

"He... He delivered his... H-His power I-Into me..." Aerie cried.

"Unfortunately she speaks the truth. Now the Dark Element is the only one with the power to be able to travel through time and come back to the past. She had hoped that by traveling back through time would the event not occur; but to her dismay nothing happened that was able to ressurect the lightning element. Angered by the fact she was helpless, a fraction of time broke, making the elements unable to travel back into the future." the chief explained.

"So they're stuck in this time period," Cole concluded.

"With an eternal anger inside their broken hearts..." Aerie sniffed.

"So now that Aerie wields the lightning element, the Dark Masters only want Aerie with them because they know who she belongs to and that it angers them that she contains such a powerful element." Cole reasoned.

The chief nodded once in acknowledgement. "And when all nine elements combine, they will be invincible. It is just like the one ninja, the Green Ninja who can wield the elements: fire, ice, earth and lightning."

Cole and Kai looked at the weeping girl, now knowing why she was so special.

"Hold it, how are we going to save Jay and Zane? We're stranded on an island, who knows how many miles away from the city, and without any communications to reach Nya, Lloyd or Sensei we can't do anything!" Kai claimed.

The chief's son's eyes glinted happily as an idea sparked in his head. "I know! I know a friend who can find your friends!" He piped up.

"A friend?" Aerie asked as she hiccuped.

The raven haired boy nodded energetically. "Yeah!"

He darted out of the tent and he whistled very loudly. Cole, Kai and Aerie stood up and followed the boy out of the tent. Wings flapping against the wind was heard as a white figure advanced forward in the sky. It perched itself on the boy's outstretched arm and with his free hand, he petted the top of the dove's head affectionately.

Aerie's eyes twinkled when she saw the dove. "Oh! How pretty!" She said as she wiped away her tears.

A smile laced his lips as he said proudly, "isn't she? Hope is her name."

Cole smiled. "Good idea. You can use Hope as a messenger."

"Exactly but Hope and I don't know what your friends look like so we can't exactly give the message."

"Umm well I guess you can look for my mom. She wears red and has shoulder-length black hair. Like what Uncle Kai said, she'll be with Lloyd and Sensei... Uh right uncle Kai?" Aerie described as she turned to look at his uncle.

That took Kai by surprise and Cole smirked. "Yeah, isn't that right uncle Kai?" He teased Kai with a light shove.

"Seriously I am not used to that!" Kai protested with a frown.

A chuckle escaped the boy's throat and that made Aerie grin.

"Oh!" He then face-palmed. "I'm Rea,"

"Rea," Aerie repeated, liking the name. She even pushed her hair behind her ear. She could feel a blush forming but tried to hide it.

Rea was able to gain the descriptions needed and he wrote down a message using an ink bottle and a quill. He attached it to Hope's talon and she took off into the sky.

"It's a matter of time now," he said.

* * *

_Here's the last part of Answers Revealed! Lightning sacrificed himself for Aerie and when he perished, he gave his power to her for safe keeping. Aerie never known that since the Dark Masters abducted her and wiped her memories. I would do more chapters of Jay but truthfully I don't know what to type for him. _

_Jay is a blue kitten, being monitored by Mizu (Water) and even if he attempted to run, he'll get caught. _

_Zane is being very difficult and has no desire in wanting to be with Nya, Lloyd and Sensei. _

_If anyone has any ideas let me know! I'll credit you in the story! _

_By the way, I'm having a bit of writer's block for Our Fate's Rest In Stone so I'll work on this story for awhile. I'm enjoying this book a lot and who knows, I might publish it into a real book someday without using the Ninjago characters of course. _

_Review! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~_


	12. Sibling Rivalry

12: Sibling Rivalry

His eyes fluttered open and a yawn escaped his throat as he stretched. He looked around the room to notice that it was the same room he was trapped in. Sighing, he jumped down to the floor and headed over to the food and water bowls. His stomach growled and he looked down at the cat food; nose scrunching up in disgust. He never had cat food before but being a cat, what other food choices did he have? He used his paw and batted at the cat food, which moved at his touch. He stuck his nose close to it and sniffed at it curiously. Being the curious cat that he was, he stuck his tongue out and touched the cat food from the tip of his tongue. He jerked away from the food, making a disgusted face and immediately lapping at the water, getting the awful taste out of his mouth.

_How can a cat enjoy that? It's disgusting!_ He thought, displeased.

After lapping up the water, he mewed and walked around the room. What was he to do in this room? Cats don't exactly do much anyway... He decided to go underneath the bed, but what shocked him was that he slipped and fell into a deep hole. He cried out, his body falling at a fast pace but then landed with the sound of leaves crunching.

Groaning, he struggled to get up and when he did, he felt the sun pierce his eyes. Closing his eyes at the abrupt glare, he reopened them a moment later, soon to realize he was free from his prison!

Eyes rejoicing, he immediately began to dash away from the mansion, eager to find his brothers and to find his girlfriend.

_Yes! I'm free! Finally! Don't worry guys, I'm coming to find you!_ He thought merrily.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Mizu was about to take a nap herself when she saw what was on the screen that displayed Aerie's room. She became more alert and a frown laced her lips and she yelled out, "SPARKY!"

"What's with the yelling Mizu?"

"Sora! The blue ninja got away!" Mizu spat.

Sora sighed and shook his head. "You are such a fool. Now that we have no prisoners how else are we to get Aerie back?"

"Well FYI dumb-ass, we still have Ice Prince on our side."

Sora scrunched his nose. "What will that accomplish? We'll loose him just like you lost the Lightning Ninja. The winds are turning against us Mizu,"

"Once we have Aerie back we can have Ankoku wipe her memory clean and soon we can unite as one to conquer this filthy planet." koori replied calmly.

"If it weren't for Hikari for insisting we save that worthless human, we wouldn't be stuck in the stupid past and Raijin wouldn't be dead! Damn it!" Kasai spat out, fuming.

"Cool off Kasai you always have such a bad temper. Here, let me help you with that," Koori offered and with an inhale of breath and an exhale, Koori blew an ice beam targeting Kasai. Kasai ducked just in time as the ice froze up the wall behind him.

"Bitch! You want to fight? I can easily knock you out." Kasai challenged.

"Bring it," Koori welcomed the challenge and she immediately chucked her hands forward, sending forth deadly, sharp, ice cycles at Kasai. Kasai smirked and jabbed his hand forward, sending forth a flamethrower, melting the deadly ice cycles in mid flight. Koori frowned but as swiftly as a ghost, she dashed forward and gave a hard side kick to Kasai's side, sending him soaring into the wall. The wall made an imprint of his body, the cracks visible and deep.

He grunted but smirked. "So the little princess can fight can she? This just got interesting,"

Mizu watched in interesting, not wishing to break up the fight Sora however took out his Chinese looking fans out and opened them both. He began waving them back and forth, creating a powerful wind, causing both Koori and Kasai to be pushed forcefully against the walls opposite of each other, unable to move.

Metal bars came from the walls of the mansion and harshly bit both elements arms and feet, strapping them down.

"Hey! That's so cheap metaru!" Kasai called out as a robed figure came gracefully walking into the room.

'You two really need to calm down and stop this childish none sense. While you two are bickering, we should be focusing on our mission! Is that understood?" She said sternly.

Sora calmed the winds down and stopped moving his fans when his older sister came Into the room. Koori nodded in understanding but Kasai just huffed. "I don't have to listen to you. I'm older than you,"

"Age is not important as wisdom and maturity are." metaru said wisely.

"Whatever,"

"So, are you going to stop acting like immature children? Or shall Tsuchi punish you?" metaru asked. "Your choice."

"We'll stop," Kasai muttered.

metaru smirked and then released the two from the metal that held them to the wall. They both dropped to their feet.

"Good." metaru then left the room.

"Sheesh, what's her deal?" Mizu asked as she watched her sister leave the room.

"Who knows who cares." Kasai shrugged and left the room as well.

Koori left the room as well, leaving Mizu and Sora alone.

"So now what?" Mizu asked as she looked at Sora.

"We let things flow with the wind," Sora answered calmly and left.

* * *

_Thanks to guest Kay, she gave me a good idea involving around Jay. In her review she suggested that Jay wakes up and finds a hole underneath the bed and falls through it. That was how he escapes and that Mizu finds out and Jay would have to venture a longs way to find his brothers, girlfriend and Sensei. _

_Credit for that idea goes to Kay. Thanks! _

_So after that idea that's how I thought a sibling rivalry would start to form with the elements. _

_Next chapter coming soon! _

_Review! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~_


	13. A Journey Never Ending

13: A Journey Never Ending

He ran as fast as his four little paws could push forward, heart pounding against his chest. He was far enough away from the mansion and a toothy grin formed.

_Ha! Take that Dark Masters!_ He thought pridefully.

The ground was being pounded on by his four feet; dirt and rocks were felt beneath his paws. The new surrounding was none other than a woods where the trees were spread apart, giving enough space for escape. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, bringing forth light to send him home; however the light was fading slowly.

Birds chirped, while cicadas hummed, frogs croaked and squirrels chattered. After a bit, he stopped at a riverbank to get a drink. He leaned over and saw his reflection.

_What am I doing?_ He thought. _They won't even recognize me when I get to them..._

He mewed sadly and felt a tear escape his eye. He lapped up the water.

* * *

Lloyd tackled Zane, his metal body making a thud in the soft, wet sand. Zane frowned and struggled against him, however it didn't appear to be doing any good.

"Sorry Zane, this is for your own good." Lloyd apologized as he pressed Zane's chest panel and opened it up.

He peered inside and found the power switch.

"Get off of-" Zane began but was shut down.

Lloyd closed the chest panel when both optics powered off.

"Good thinking Lloyd, now we can return to the Auto Body Shop and have Zane repaired." Nya explained.

"I saw a lot of wires scrambled in different sections of his body, it looks difficult." Lloyd informed with a concerned frown.

Nya smirked. "You'd be surprised of what I'm capable of when it comes to machines. You did say that I should be the one to repair Zane, right?"

Lloyd smiled. "Guess so."

"Then let's not waste anymore time." Sensei instructed.

"Right. Everyone hop on!" Nya said as she picked up the motionless Zane in the huge robotic hand.

Lloyd and Sensei jumped onto the samurai suit and Nya headed towards the Auto Body Shop. Once there, Nya placed Zane gently on a table and both Lloyd and Sensei jumped off, landing on their feet. Nya came out of her samurai suit and walked to her red tool box filled with different tools. Picking it up with one hand, she walked back over to the powered down Zane and with her other hand, opened up his chest panel. She immediately began to work on repairing Zane.

* * *

Jay was refreshed and had quenched his thirst. A yawn escaped his throat and he realized he needed shelter if he wished to rest. He headed off searching for anything that would be considered shelter. At last, he discovered a cave; a cave that was cold, and dark. He heard water droplets dripped and dropped onto the floor, creating an echo which meant that no one was home. Jay didn't wander too far deep and finding a spot he thought was cozy, he curled up into a ball and took a nap.

* * *

It took awhile and without Jay's assistance, Nya was having some doubts plague her mind. Lloyd watched eagerly while Sensei sat and drank tea to relieve his nerves. But the hours paid off as Zane's optics flickered on, both optics icy blue, and confusion lurked within. When light entered his eyes, Nya closed his chest panel and smiled, relieved to know he was back.

"Where am I?" He asked as he noticed he wasn't confined in the cell.

"The Auto Body Shop." A familiar voice answered.

Zane turned to look and saw Lloyd and Nya hovering over him. He smiled, glad to see familiar faces. "Lloyd, Nya," he greeted warmly.

"Welcome back Zane," Nya greeted.

This puzzled Zane however as he gave Nya a uneasy expression. "But what happened? Where did I go? Last thing I remember was being confined in a cell by the Dark Masters."

"You were reprogrammed Zane." Sensei answered calmly as his two orbs looked up at Zane.

Zane frowned in discomfort. "Reprogrammed?"

Sensei nodded his head once in confirmation.

"But you're back now," Lloyd smiled.

"I did not cause too much trouble I hope." Zane pondered.

Nya shook her head. "All you did was search for Aerie, but couldn't find her."

This seemed to raise more questions for the nindroid but Sensei interrupted. "It is getting late, we must return home and continue our search tomorrow."

"But uncle-" Lloyd argued but was cut short by the tap of his bamboo stick on the ground.

"If we are to confront the Dark Masters, we must be at full strength. Come, my feet are tired." Sensei instructed firmly.

Nya smiled and followed after Sensei. Lloyd and Zane did as well, returning to their home.

This was a journey that would never end and was only at the beginning stage.

* * *

_Okay! Here's chapter 13! Whee~! Almost done with this story! I'm thinking I'll stop at chapter 15 and make a sequel. Also I might make a The LEGO Movie story next, who knows? We'll have to wait and see. _

_So what do you think? Finally Nya decided to go ahead and repair Zane so he's back to his old self! Plus I was thinking... Is Aerie a Mary-Sue in this story? I was trying very hard not to make her a Mary-Sue. I tried to make it so she didn't always have the spotlight on and to make her look all pretty and beautiful. _

_Plus she can't exactly do a lot of things because of her disability. _

_Review! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~_


	14. A Vision To Decide The Future

14: A Vision To Decide The Future

It pelted against the earth's soil harshly as dark, ominous clouds governed the sky. Thunder clashed while lightning was in hot pursuit. In the cabin made for three, a restless spirit was having difficulties sleeping. A frown of distress laced her lips as the inhabitant subconsciously knew the elements were angry.

The chief offered for the trio to stay in the village for he warned them of the oncoming storm, but politely declining they did for they had a cabin of their own. Not only did Rae's father offered them to stay with the villagers, he too saw a vision.

He woke from his sleep and looked over to his right, seeing Rae sound asleep on the other side of the tent, his back facing him. He smiled warmly at Rae and heard thunder clash with force outside his tent.

"A battle will soon occur and decide our fates," he whispered as he saw the lightning flash. "She must be restless in her sleep if the lightning is this bright and dangerous."

Which she was. She kept tossing and turning, seeing a vision within her dream and it wasn't the happiest of dreams.

_**~Her Dream~**_

_Blood... Lots and lots of blood scattered everywhere; motionless bodies. Innocent bodies. Deep breathing was heard and a fast heartbeat pounded vigorously against the chest. _

_"Stop!" A voice cried out desperately. _

_Green orbs gazed at the injured, scrapes and gashes covered his gi, his expression a mix of emotion that was visible to his opponents. Blue eyes stared sadly at the green ones. A gasp of recognition escaped her throat. _

_"D-Daddy?" She recognized the messy ginger hair as he flipped his hood down. _

_"Sweetheart, you must stop." He said more gently. _

_"B-But daddy! I... I can't control my own actions! I'm scared!" She whined as she took several steps back so she wouldn't harm her dad. _

_Lightning flashed brightly around the desert, as thunder boomed. _

_"I know... I'm scared too. We all are though we may not seem it. They're controlling you and you shouldn't let them do that." He said gently. _

_"But... We are all united as one... How... How can I stop?" _

_"Believe in yourself and trust us. We're trying to save you." _

_"We?" _

_"The ninja," he nodded. "Your mom and I." _

_Her eyes widened with disbelief. "Mommy?" _

_Nya, who was in her samurai suit came over to her daughter. "Aerie..." _

_"Mommy..." _

_The other ninja were watching through weary eyes as the scene played out. All were severely injured but still contained a fighting spirit inside them._

_"Fight them Aerie. You have a strong will," _

_"But... But I can't. I hate fighting..." _

_"Then why are you fighting us now?" _

_"But I have no control, I'm a weakling..." _

_Shaking her head, she looked at Aerie and gave a warm, encouraging smile. "You do have control. You're focusing on us right now. Concentrate and fight for your freedom sweetheart. Love can conquer anything and our love can put a stop to this. Try Aerie. Try,"_

**~Her Dream Ends~**

She gasped awake and immediately sat up in her bed. Sweat droplets matted her forehead and her heart pounded against her chest. Once she began to grasp on realization, she realized where she was. Two candles were lit in her room and rain pelted dangerously against the glass. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed in hot pursuit.

"It was just a dream..." She told herself, trying to calm down.

* * *

Meanwhile in the mansion, all the elements gathered in the study hall, all desperate at this point.

"We need Aerie now! I'm fed up with waiting!" Kasai yelled out as his fist slammed the table.

"You need to control that temper Kasai," Hikari said calmly. "We are all on edge right now."

"If only there was some way to bring Aerie here to us or if there was a way for us to go to her." Sora mused.

"I can try to teleport us to where Aerie is hiding." Ankoku offered.

"Oh so now you decide to use that ability?' Kasai hissed venomously. "We could have used that awhile ago!"

Kasai got smacked by Mizu.

"It just never occurred to me," Ankoku shrugged.

"Before we do anything, we'll need a plan. We can't just waltz right in," Tsuchi insisted.

"Uh Tsuchi, aren't you forgetting something? We're elements, the most powerful things to ever be created. Who cares about planning when all we can do is waltz right in and grab what we want? People fear us! We need to let them know who's boss!" Meturu claimed.

"I agree with Meturu." Kasai agreed.

Tsuchi sighed heavily and shook the robed head.

"Well then it's settled! Ankoku, use your magic!" Mizu grinned.

"Alright, everyone hold hands and concentrate on Aerie. We should be able to teleport to her location." Ankoku said.

So the elements reached out and grabbed each other's gloved hands. Closing their eyes (which were hidden by the robed hoods) they began to concentrate on Aerie.

They teleported and were all in Aerie's room in the cottage. Aerie saw the figures materializing from thin air and screamed in fright.

"Hello Aerie, you remember us don't you?" Mizu asked with smirk.

Though Aerie couldn't see it, she could see it and she yelped. However, Hikari immediately rushed to her bed and covered her mouth with a soft, white towel that was wet with some kind of chemical.

As Cole and Kai was startled awake from the yells of Aerie and they exchanged frightful glances. "Aerie!" They cried out in unison.

They jumped out of bed and rushed to Aerie's room. Once they opened up the door, Aerie was gone!

* * *

_Dun, Dun, Dun! _

_The Dark Masters abducted Aerie once again! What will become of her? _

_As you can tell from the dream that Jay has reunited with his brothers and girlfriend plus he has returned to normal! The spell Mizu cast only lasted for a day and I think that there will be one more chapter to go. It could be the longest chapter yet, we'll have to wait and see ;) _

_Review! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~ _


	15. The Dark Master's Last Stand

15: The Dark Master's Last Stand

The room was vacant and there was no sign of a struggle. Panicked expressions revealed themselves on their faces, reflecting off their eyes, making it visible to others. This wasn't looking so well for them however, they shared the same idea and they rushed into the village to report to the chief. Cole and Kai entered the tent, expressions grim. The chief mirrored the same expression.

"They have her," he replied grimly.

"What can we do?" Cole asked.

"I fear the only thing you can do."

"What?" Kai asked.

"Fight,"

* * *

Hours passed and dawn began to rise over the horizon. A new day and the rain ceased. Her eyes opened slowly and she groaned. "Urg... My head..."

She began to realize that where she was now wasn't the log cabin she was in before, but was in the room she used to occupy when she lived with the Dark Masters. Green eyes widened in fear when she began to recognize the room.

"No!" She cored out. "Not here!"

"Aww is that anyway to greet your old home Aerie?"

Aerie whimpered when she recognized the familiar voice. "M-Mizu..."

Mizu smirked behind the hood. "Glad you still know me."

"Please, leave me alone." Aerie whimpered.

Mizu walked up to the bed and sat down on the end, looking at Aerie. "I don't think I will Aerie. You see, you are very important to us."

* * *

Jay woke up with a yawn and a stretch and he felt his stomach begin to growl. "Oh fudge, I'm starving. Well guess it's time to find breakfast!" He said rather cheerfully.

As he stood up, he blinked several times, realizing he just spoke in English instead of meowing. He reached his arms out and noticed that they were arms! He wiggled his fingers and a grin began to form on his lips. He used his hands to pat his face and it was bare instead of having fur. "Oh yeah baby! I'm back!" He cheered loudly, creating an echo from inside the cave.

Jay blushed in embarrassment as he didn't mean to announce his arrival. Shrugging, he walked out of the cave but being on two feet, it felt a little strange and he tripped over himself every now and then.

"Huh, who would have thought that having two legs would feel so weird?" Jay said aloud but mostly to himself. "Guess if you've been a cat for a day, you'd kind of get used to it."

As he left the cave and ventured into the woods to find food, he stopped when he saw a white bird perched on a tree branch, staring at him curiously. "Umm... Hi?" Jay tried, unsure of what to say.

The white bird cawed and flew onto his right shoulder. Jay took notice of the note attached to its leg and he took it off. "What's this you got here?" He asked.

He opened it up and began to read it. It read:

_Dear Nya, Lloyd and Sensei,_

_ Cole and Kai are stranded on my island with Aerie. The white bird you see with you is my friend, Hope. Cole, Kai, and Aerie have no way of getting off this island but stumbled upon this village and my father; the chief of this island. Do not fret, they are our guests and we have treated them with respect. Cole and Kai have told me several things about you. What you look like, who you are, ect. Hope will guide you to the island so you can retrieve them. They will be happy to see you. _

_From An Ally, _

_Rae_

_PS. You must protect Aerie with your lives. She is in grave danger and needs the ninja most of all for protection. _

After Jay read the note several times over, his eyes widened when he read it. He repeated the last phrase over and over again in his mind... You must protect Aerie with your lives. She is in grave danger and needs the ninja most of all for protection.

"No... Just when I escape that horrible place... They capture my daughter... Aerie..." Jay said in distress.

He rolled up the note and looked at Hope. "I might not be Nya, Lloyd or Sensei but you need to lead me to them. Now." He told the bird desperately.

Hope cawed in response and took off, in search for finding Nya, Lloyd and Sensei. Jay immediately followed after her.

* * *

Nya, Sensei and Zane were awake and moving about. Zane was preparing breakfast while Nya and Lloyd were sparring and Sensei watching the two spar.

"We have to be stronger than the Dark Masters if we wish to save the others." Nya grunted out as she ducked a punch from Lloyd.

She gave Lloyd a low sweep but he jumped it and aimed a hard kick to Nya's side. Nya reacted swiftly and grasped his ankle before it had time to collide into her side.

"Yeah I get the drift. But I still think we should be looking for them now, not waste time sparing." Lloyd insisted.

"The Dark Masters are more powerful than to believe Lloyd. If we are to have any chance of survival, we must surpass our limits and go further than ever before." Sensei lectured.

Lloyd groaned out when Nya gave a kick to the abdomen.

"And you must stay focused on your opponent. Do not let them distract you from your mission." Sensei added.

After breakfast, the trio were about to begin their search for the others when they heard several frantic knocks on the door.

"Okay that's weird. You're not expecting anyone, are you Nya?" Lloyd asked.

Nya shook her head. "No," she answered and stood up.

Zane smiled as he sensed who was at the door. "It's Jay. He has found us."

"Jay?!" Nya gasped out.

With that, she immediately rushed to the front door and opened it. Her eyes rejoiced when she saw the familiar figure standing there, panting heavily at the front door. "Jay! It is you!"

She tackled hugged him, almost sending Jay tumbling to the ground.

"It's... Good... To... See you... Too..." Jay greeted through pants.

"I thought you were captured by the Dark Masters?" Nya mused when she released her embrace on him.

"Well I was but... I managed to... escape, somehow... Plus, I know... where... Cole, Kai and Aerie are..." He breathed.

"Where Jay?" Nya asked.

"First... Can I... Sit down... And have something... To eat... And drink...?"

Nya nodded and invited Jay inside the house. She lead him to the dining room area where Lloyd, Zane and Sensei were at. Jay sat down and Nya gave him some food. He began wolfing it down. "Oh man, how I missed this food! Did you make this Nya?" He asked.

Nya shook her head and smiled. "Nope, Zane made it."

Jay coughed when he heard the news. "Zane?!"

Zane blinked, "It is nice to see you too Jay."

Jay looked across the table and saw Zane staring at him with puzzlement. He saw both blue optics staring at him and realized he was his usual self.

"But... But how? The Dark Masters reprogrammed you!" Jay claimed, shocked.

"Long story short, Zane was on a mission: searching for Aerie but we finally were able to repair him and bring him back to his senses." Nya explained.

"Ah I see. Well it's good to have you back Zane." Jay smiled.

Zane nodded in acknowledgement.

"So where are Cole, Kai and Aerie Jay?" Nya asked.

"Oh! Yeah, here, read this." Jay said as he handed her the note.

Nya raised an eyebrow curiously and took the note from Jay. She began to read it silently.

"What does it say Nya?" Lloyd asked.

"It says that Cole, Kai and Aerie are stranded on an island but have stumbled upon a village and the chief of the village. A bird called Hope will lead us to the island so we can retrieve them. Signed by Rae. PS. You must protect Aerie with your lives. She is in grave danger and needs the ninja for protection most of all." Nya replied.

* * *

"No... No I'm not!" Aerie insisted as she shook her head.

"Oh Aerie why must you be so difficult?" Mizu asked. "Don't you realize what powers you hold inside you? Because of you, our brother is dead. Because of you, he gave you his power to wield. Why he would choose you is beyond me but you are too important to let go. Those ninja, they poisoned your mind with lies Aerie. We've been your guardians ever since that accident. You have no real parents, all you have is us."

"Stop! You're lying! I do have parents! I am from the future, sent back in time because of you! And until my mission is complete, I cannot return to my parents who are waiting for me! Searching for me this very minute! You and the others abducted me!" Aerie claimed.

"Abducted is a bit harsh wouldn't you say? I think borrowed is a more appropriate word to use." Mizu corrected.

"Please just... Leave me alone! I want to go home! See my mom and dad!" Aerie insisted as tears began to leak from her eyes.

Mizu frowned and leaned in to embrace Aerie. "Hey shhh... Calm down now. Come with me okay? There's somewhere I want to show you."

Aerie sobbed but looked at Mizu. "Where...?" She asked.

"Now, you'll have to see for yourself. Come now, don't be shy." Mizu beckoned.

Aerie bit her lip, unsure if she should go or not. It was a trap, wasn't it? But if she didn't go, Mizu will just bug her until she did go. "F-Fine," she sighed defeatedly.

"That's a girl," she praised.

Mizu took her hand and began to lead her out of the bedroom and towards the unknown place that Aerie wasn't aware of.

* * *

Blood... Lots and lots of blood scattered everywhere; motionless bodies. Innocent bodies. Deep breathing was heard and a fast heartbeat pounded vigorously against the chest.

"Stop!" A voice cried out desperately.

Green orbs gazed at the injured, scrapes and gashes covered his gi, his expression a mix of emotion that was visible to his opponents. Blue eyes stared sadly at the green ones. A gasp of recognition escaped her throat.

"D-Daddy?" She recognized the messy ginger hair as he flipped his hood down.

"Sweetheart, you must stop." He said more gently.

"B-But daddy! I... I can't control my own actions! I'm scared!" She whined as she took several steps back so she wouldn't harm her dad.

Lightning flashed brightly around the desert, as thunder boomed.

"I know... I'm scared too. We all are though we may not seem it. They're controlling you and you shouldn't let them do that." He said gently.

"But... We are all united as one... How... How can I stop?"

"Believe in yourself and trust us. We're trying to save you."

"We?"

"The ninja," he nodded. "Your mom and I."

Her eyes widened with disbelief. "Mommy?"

Nya, who was in her samurai suit came over to her daughter. "Aerie..."

"Mommy..."

The other ninja were watching through weary eyes as the scene played out. All were severely injured but still contained a fighting spirit inside them.

"Fight them Aerie. You have a strong will,"

_"_But... But I can't. I hate fighting..."

"Then why are you fighting us now?"

"But I have no control, I'm a weakling..."

Shaking her head, she looked at Aerie and gave a warm, encouraging smile. "You do have control. You're focusing on us right now. Concentrate and fight for your freedom sweetheart. Love can conquer anything and our love can put a stop to this. Try Aerie. Try,"

Hearing her mother encourage her, she sighed heavily and began to concentrate. She closed her eyes and focused on being free from their hold. All the elements have combined their powers and transferred them all to her. It was too much to handle and whatever she touched turned into flames, or was frozen... If she was upset, thunder and lightning would strike, plus the wind would increase in speed. She could bend metal to her will and create massive tidal waves. Create earthquakes with the stomp of her foot but when she's calm, she can control either the darkness or the light. Bend shadows to her whim, and create a blinding light engulf the ninja.

She was scared and letting her emotions control her was more difficult than ever to try and stay calm. But she trusted her mom and dad and tried to fight back.

"Get out of me!" Aerie cried out to the elements.

As she fought for freedom, her body was beginning to glow blindingly, causing everyone to shield their eyes from the blinding light. Soon, the elements that were in her have escaped and scattered across the earth somewhere hopefully far away. When the blinding light vanished, everyone lowered their arms and sighed a huge sigh of relief. Nya and Jay smiled warmly at Aerie.

"That's our girl." Nya praised.

Jay came up to Aerie and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Well done and welcome back,"

Aerie shook her head and smiled weakly at Jay and Nya. "Now my mission is done. I can return home. I'll see you later mom and dad."

To everyone's surprise, Aerie was beginning to fade away.

"Aerie?" Kai asked.

Aerie looked over at her uncle and kept her smile. "I'll see you soon as well uncle. Thank you for staying with me and for protecting me."

"Aerie... I'll see you soon," Kai nodded in acknowledgement and could have sworn he felt a tear escape his eye.

"Aww, is that a tear I see?" Cole mocked Kai playfully.

"Shut up." Kai spat.

Aerie giggled and waved to her friends and family before disappearing forever, heading back into the future where she belonged.

* * *

_Well there you have it! The last chapter to The Dark Masters! I am so happy for those who have read the whole thing and thoroughly enjoyed it! If it weren't for your great support and praises, I might not have finished this story! _

_Again thank you guys for being awesome!_

_Do you all think I should write a sequel to this story? Let me know! :D_

_Review! _

_Love you all! :D _

_~Aerie Winterhold~_

_PS. Happy Saint Patty's Day! _


End file.
